Okaeri
by wen phantom14
Summary: "Hei, aku rindu suara rengekanmu..."


Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kono fiction Wen desu

Pair Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Warning :

Drabble, AU, Shounen Ai, OOC, misstypo (s), menyelipkan bahasa Jepang, etc

Don't Like, Don't Read! Douzo Goyukkuri~

.

.

Tangan tan itu meraih pegangan pintu, menggesernya ke samping untuk memberinya akses masuk. Warna putih tertangkap pandangannya—warna yang sama dengan seluruh cat yang melingkupi gedung itu. Perlahan kedua kakinya melangkah, medekati satu-satunya ranjang yang ada.

Seseorang tertidur di atasnya. Di tangan kiri yang tak tertutup selimut putih, terpasang infus. Alat respirator menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Surai-surai pirang jatuh di dahi, menutupi perban yang melilit kepalanya.

Lelaki tan itu menari sebuah kursi, mendekatkannya pada ranjang lalu mendudukinya. Tangannya bergerak hati-hati menggapai tangan pucat di depannya. Dielusnya lembut sebelum ia reput dengan penuh rasa sayang, menyalurkan keinginan agar pemuda yang masih terbaring itu menampakkan kembali iris almondnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi 8 bulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati cerahnya hari minggu di taman ria, melepas penat karena keseharian menuntut ilmu sekalian melepas rindu. Mereka bersenang-senang, tertawa, bahagia. Menjelang malam, setelah permintaan si pirang menaiki Ferris Wheel dituruti oleh sang lelaki tan, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka masing mengobrol. Berjalan bergandengan tangan sembari bercanda. Pemuda pirang itu masih tertawa—ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat jelas wajah dan suara tawa si pirang hari itu. Dia masih merengek manja padanya seperti waktu-waktu lalu. Keduanya tak menyadari sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah trotoar—ke arah mereka—hingga suara debuman keras dan suara-suara memekikkan telinga terdengar.

Mereka terlempar. Si lelaki berkulit gelap jatuh menggelundung di trotor, menyebabkan tubuh atletnya terluka sana-sini. Tapi ia merasa baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka yang ia rasa parah. Tapi nahas. Kekasihnya terlempar hingga menbrak dinding sebuah toko. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, tapi kepalanya pun ikut menyerusuk, membuat susunan bata itu hancur karena hantaman keras. Sebuah pendarahan berat di kepala didapatnya.

"Kise..." pemuda tan bermarga Aomine itu mengelus lembut tangan sang kekasih, menyebut namanya lirih—sebuah kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika berkunjung ke ruangan itu.

"Hei, sudah lebih dari setengah tahun kau tertidur. Apa kau tak lelah?"

Tentu saja, tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Tapi Aomine tak mempermasalahkan. Ia hanya ingin mengajak kekasihnya berbincang, seperti hari-hari kemarin setiap ia datang menjenguknya.

"Apa yang kau impikan dalam tidurmu? Apa kau memimpikanku?"

Lelaki dengan surai biru itu terkekeh, membayangkan apa yang tengah dilihat si pirang dalam tidurnya. "Kalau kau memimpikanku, kau pasti sedang merengek meminta sesuatu padaku.. haha..."

Hening.

"Hei, aku rindu suara rengekanmu." Aomine mengangkat tangan yang digenggamnya, membawanya untuk memberinya kecupan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berjuang. Karena itu, aku akan menunggumu. Jangan menyerah... dan cepatlah kembali padaku, Kise..."

Tangan gelap itu kembali meremat pelas tangan Kise, memintanya agar terus berjuang untuk hidup. Meski tak ada respon apapun dari kekasihnya, Aomine yakin perasaannya tersampaikan.

Aomine terdiam setelahnya. Ia hanya mentap lurus wajah pucat Kise hingga kegelapan langit yang terlihat dari balik jendela menyadarkannya tentang waktu.

"Aku harus kembali, Kise. Sebentar lagi gerbang asrama ditutup." Aomine terkekeh. "Hehe.. kau tahu 'kan seberapa seramnya Akashi kalau ada yang terlambat pulang. _Jaa na. Ashita mo kuru zo_."

Aomine bangkit. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya ke arah si pemuda yang tertidur. Satu kecupan hangat ia torehkan di dahi yang terlilit perban itu. Satu senyuman lembut dengan sirat kesedihan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan tergambar di wajahnya saat ia berucap, "_Oyasumi_."

.._cchi_..

Sebuah bisikan halus yang entah khayalannya atau bukan tertangkap telinganya, menghentikan kakinya yang baru sekali melangkah. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke arah ranjang dengan penuh harap—berharap suara barusan bukanlah halusinasinya semata.

"...mine_cchi_..."

Iris sapir itu melebar. Bukan khayalan. Bukan halusinasi. Bukan ilusi. Bibir yang masih terbungkus repirator itu mengatup-membuka, berusaha mengucapkan namanya. Kelopak yang selam 8 bulan ini tertutup rapat, kini bergerak-gerak pelan.

Aomine memutar badannya dengan perasaan penuh harap memenuhi hatinya. Menyesakkan hingga tanpa ia sadari membuat air bening menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak bisa menahan air itu untuk jatuh mengalir di pipinya ketika bibir sang kekasih berhasil mengeja setiap suku kata dalam namanya. Lalu, ketika iris madu itu mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, Aomine tak bisa menahan diri untuk tiddak merengkuh si pemuda dalam pelukannya.

"Kise.. Kise... Kise.. Kise.." bibirnya terus mengulang nama sang kekasih seperti kaset rusak. Tapi Aomine tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa senangnya, rasa rindunya, dan berbagai perasaan yang membuncah di hatinya.

"Aomine.._cchi_.."

"Kise.." Aomine melepaskan rengkuhannya, menatap lurus tepat ke mata madu yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"_Okaeri, _Kise.."

"_Tada.. ima.._"

Dan kembali, si pirang masuk ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

.

.

終わり

**A/N :**

Ashita mata kuru zo : besok aku datang lagi.

Yatta!

Akhirnya wen bisa publish fic lagi! XD (drabble, sih )

Huaah, wen setress sama tugas di real life dan tak bisa melarikan diri. Ugh, mukatsuku! Karena itu wen publish ini biar bisa lari dikit dari tugas bikin proposal.. hahaha

Dou desuka, minna san?

Mind give me some reviews?

Tsugi no fiku de, mata ne...

^wen_desu^


End file.
